1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to air intakes for vacuum motors, and more particularly relates to improved vacuum motor air intakes for creating a more laminar flow into a vacuum motor housing.
2. Background Information
Various types of airflow generating devices, for example vacuum cleaner motors, are known in the prior art. Vacuum cleaner motors typically have a motor located within a housing, with the motor configured for driving a shaft. Attached to this driven shaft is an air moving diffuser plate of fan blades. The motor housing extends above and around the diffuser plate/fan blade, enclosing it and creating a compression chamber. Adjacent to the compression chamber is typically located an air intake aperture though which air is drawn into the motor housing, from which it is vented out of the bottom of the motor housing. Other types of airflow generating devices are also known in the prior art.
One of the greatest sources of inefficiency in this style of airflow generating device is turbulence. The fan is typically held onto the motor through use of a retaining means such as a nut and bolt. As airflow enters through the air intake aperture, turbulence forms as the air deflects at less than ideal angles off the nut, rotor spindle and washer surfaces, and off the flat surface of the diffuser plate/fan. What is needed is a manner of making the airflow into such an airflow-generating device housing more laminar and less turbulent.
The present invention is an improved vacuum motor air intake for use on a vacuum motor device or other airflow-generating device. The vacuum motor device has a motor, including a driven shaft, typically electrically powered, a motor housing and a fan assembly which is mounted on the drive shaft. Additionally, the motor housing has a shroud extending above and adjacent to the fan assembly enclosing a portion of the motor housing. The shroud includes an air intake aperture for allowing air to be drawn into the motor housing. This air is then moved through the vacuum motor housing and out through an exit.
One embodiment of the improved vacuum motor air intake utilizes an airflow deflection body which attaches to the vacuum motor device. This airflow deflection body is used to make airflow into and through the intake aperture and into the motor housing more laminar. In some embodiments, this airflow deflection body will be attached, either to the fan blade itself, or to the driven shaft, to the air intake aperture itself, or it may be suspended above or into the air intake aperture. Other attachments are also envisioned. Another embodiment of the improved vacuum motor air intake utilizes a cowl having a generally funnel shaped aperture for directing airflow to and through the air intake aperture and into the motor housing. This cowl attaches to the motor housing through use of a cowl attachment means. The combination airflow deflection body and the cowl serve to make airflow into and through the motor housing more laminar, less turbulent, and therefore more efficient, faster, and higher volume.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description wherein I have shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated by carrying out my invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modification in various obvious respects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.